Echostar's Path
by ReedSpike101
Summary: From being kidnapped by ThunderClan as a young kit to falling in love with a RiverClan tom, Echokit will face many choices and consequences as she grows up.
1. Chapter 1

**WindClan**

 _Leader:_ Mousestar-mouse gray tom with pale blue eyes-

 _Deputy:_ Jaystone-silver tom with green eyes- _(mate: Frostwing)_

 _Medicine Cat(s):_ Goosetuft-gray and white tom with yellow eyes-

 _Warriors:_

Ratnose-dark gray tom with amber eyes- _(apprentice: Rainpaw/mate: Snowfeather)_

Squirrelpelt-pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes- _(apprentice: Spikepaw/kits: Jaystone, Nightfur, Windflight)_

Snowfeather-snowy white she-cat with blue eyes- _(kits: Honeyheart and Amberlily)_

Lilystream-yellow tabby and white she-cat with pale green eyes- _(kits: Frostwing, Nutpaw and Goldenpaw)_

Rabbithop-pale brown tom with amber eyes- _(mate: Lilystream)_

Amberlily-pale brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes-

Duskfur-brown she-cat with orange eyes- _(apprentice: Nutpaw)_

Elderberry-shaggy gray tom with yellow eyes-

Waspfiery-black and white striped tom with green eyes- _(apprentice Goldenpaw/mate: Dovefeather)_

Nightfur-black and white tom with green eyes- _(mate: Honeyheart)_

Windflight-brown tabby tom with green eyes-

Lakedrown-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes-

Sleekfur-sleek gray tom with dark green eyes-

 _Apprentices:_

Rainpaw-gray tabby tom with watery blue eyes-

Spikepaw-spikey gray and white tom with leafy green eyes-

Nutpaw-yellow tabby tom with green eyes-

Goldenpaw-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes-

 _Queens:_

Frostwing-white she-cat with grassy green eyes- _(mother of Silverkit, Whitekit and Graykit)_

Dovefeather-cream colored she-cat with pale blue eyes- _(mother of Shadekit, Echokit and Softkit)_

Honeyheart-golden tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes-

 _Kits:_

Silverkit-silver she-kit with amber eyes-

Whitekit-white tom with green eyes-

Blackkit-white tom with a black muzzle and haws blue eyes-

Shadekit-dark cream colored tom with green eyes-

Echokit-black and white she-kit with pale green eyes and has a white tail-

Softkit-soft-furred cream tom with blue eyes-

 _Elders:_

Splashfrost-silver tabby tom with yellow eyes-

Pricklestalk-brown tabby tom with green eyes-

Featherflash-feathery white she-cat with blue eyes-

 **ThunderClan**

 _Leader:_ Bearstar-dark brown tom with dark amber eyes-

 _Deputy:_ Morningflower-dark golden she-cat with bright yellow eyes-

 _Medicine Cat(s):_ Stormtail-gray tom with a white tail and has green eyes-

Perchtwig-pale brown she-cat with ice blue eyes-

 _Warriors:_

Shadeflurry-very dark gray tom with ice blue eyes-

Duskspiral-mottled brown she-cat with green eyes-

Aspenshine-ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes-

Flymist-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes-

Spottedwhisker-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes-

 _Apprentices:_

Weaselpaw-small ginger tom with green eyes-

Hailpaw-gray tom with blue eyes-

 _Queens:_

Fawnbreeze-dark brown she-cat with darker brown spots and has amber eyes-

 _Kits:_

Sootkit-black tom with amber eyes-

Rushkit-gray tabby tom with blue eyes-

Tallkit-long white tom with green eyes-

 _Elders:_

Briarhawk-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes-

Mothmist-silver and white patched she-cat with blue eyes-

 **RiverClan**

 _Leader:_ Tatteredstar-dark gray and black tom with green eyes-

 _Deputy:_ Rapidsight-blue-gray tom with amber eyes-

 _Medicine Cat(s):_ Lionfluff-dark cream colored tom with amber eyes-

 _Warriors:_

Paleback-pale brown she-cat with pale green eyes-

Asheyes-ash colored tom with blue eyes-

Petalbreeze-calico she-cat with green eyes-

Pricklespark-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes-

Doesting-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes-

 _Apprentices:_

Acornpaw-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes-

 _Queens:_

Flamespot-flame point she-cat with ice blue eyes-

Marigoldwaters-ginger she-cat with watery blue eyes-

 _Kits:_

Tornkit-black and white tom with green eyes-

Specklekit-tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes-

Splashkit-flame point she-kit with green eyes-

Riverkit-gray tabby tom with blue eyes-

Gingekit-ginger tom with pale blue eyes-

 _Elders:_

Emberear-dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes-

Curlspark-black and white tom with blue eyes-

Speckshine-yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes-

 **ShadowClan**

 _Leader:_ Shredstar-gray and white tom with a scratch across his belly and has green eyes-

 _Deputy:_ Shadowfleck-dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes-

 _Medicine Cat(s):_ Dovesplash-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes-

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ Shortpaw-small black and white she-cat with a short tail and has green eyes-

 _Warriors:_

Blackstride-black tom with amber eyes-

Owlbreeze-brown and cream colored tom with blue eyes-

Rabbitstorm-pale brown and white tom with green eyes-

Molefeather-dark gray tabby tom with green eyes-

Emberdusk-black and white she-cat with amber eyes-

Cootrunner-gray tabby tom with green eyes-

Ravenleg-white she-cat with black legs-

 _Apprentices:_

Brightpaw-bright ginger she-cat with ice blue eyes-

Tatteredpaw-gray tabby tom with green eyes-

Leappaw-dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes-

 **SkyClan**

 _Leader:_ Berrystar-cream colored she-cat with heather blue eyes-

 _Deputy:_ Mapleface-calico she-cat with leafy green eyes-

 _Medicine Cat(s):_ Pearleg-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes-

 _Warriors:_

Rainfall-pale gray she-cat with ice blue eyes-

Cedarcreek-brown tabby tom with sun colored amber eyes-

Flintspalsh-dark gray tom with emerald green eyes-

 _Apprentices:_

Stagpaw-dark brown tom with dark green eyes-

Rosepaw-ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

"Mousefur, it is time for me to pass. I ask of you to be the best leader you can be." a small tortoiseshell she-cat said as she was getting colder and her breathing was slowing down. "When I chose you to be deputy, I didn't choose you because you were older and would give time for a younger cat to have an apprentice before you pass, I chose you because of your knowledge, strength and kind heart that I believe a leader should have."

The mouse gray tom placed his nose onto the she-cat's fur and let tears roll down his cheeks as the tortoiseshell drew her final breath. "Goosetuft," the tom murmured, "she's dead."

"I know." a gray and white tom stared down blankly at the body. "We'll bury her and tonight we will go to the moonpool."

Mousefur stared at the medicine cat in shock. "Tomorrow? But isn't tomorrow night half moon?"

Goosetuft blinked and flicked his tail, "Yes, but I would rather you get your name before anything happens to you. I don't want to go through the trouble of trying to pick out a leader myself."

"Fair point." Mousefur said. "Alright, I understand." The mouse gray tom looked down at the unmoving body below him. "I love you." he whispered under his breath.


End file.
